


Der Mächtigste vermag von einem einzigen Pfeil gefällt zu werden

by TheDwarfess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Thorin Oakenshield, Baby Durins, Durin Family Angst, Dwalin & Thorin Oakenshield Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Hurt!Thorin, Injured Thorin, Injury, Thorin whump, Thorin!whump, Whump, arrow wound
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDwarfess/pseuds/TheDwarfess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Leben in den Ered Luin ist friedlich, aber nicht mit Reichtümern gesegnet. Jetzt hat sich Thorin einen genialen Handelsvertrag ausgedacht, der ihnen Glück bringen kann. Doch nicht jeder in der Umgebung ist davon begeistert, und so werden die Zwerge auf dem Weg zu Thorins Hallen überfallen. Thorin wird angeschossen. Es sieht wie eine harmlose Verletzung aus, doch schon bald muss Dwalin um das Leben seines Königs bangen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mein König

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mightiest May Be Slain by One Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520664) by [PericulaLudus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PericulaLudus/pseuds/PericulaLudus). 



> Die liebe PericulaLudus hat mir erlaubt, diese tolle Geschichte zu übersetzen.
> 
> Dies ist meine erste Übersetzung. Ich hab versucht, so nah wie möglich am Original zu bleiben.  
> Wenn jemand etwas findet, was ich besser anders schreiben sollte, schreibt das in die Kommis, Ich werde es versuchen umzusetzen.
> 
> Und jetzt viel Spaß!
> 
> lg  
> TD

Thorin sah aus wie ein König. Nicht, dass er auf irgend eine Art besonders aussehen musste, um Dwalins König zu sein, aber heute sah er für alle sichtbar wie ein König aus. Es war nicht viel, das er trug – es gab keine Ornamente in seinem Haar oder als Rangabzeichen auf seiner Kleidung, nichts außer zwei angelaufene, zierliche Haarspangen, und seine Rüstung war im Gegensatz zur Pracht seiner Jugend einfach und praktisch – das war, was seine Haltung ausmachte. Er sah aus wie ein König. Dwalin würde jedem, der zuhörte, erzählen, dass Thorin ein stattlicher Zwerg war, aber das war auch nicht der Kern der Sache. Thorin sah immer wie ein wahrer Durinssohn aus. Groß, und mit den Haaren eines Raben, mit fein geschnittenem Gesicht und einem starken Körper, direkt aus dem Felsboden Erebors geschlagen. Doch heute sah Thorin glücklich aus. Er sah aus, als wäre er zufrieden, und das passierte nicht häufig. Da war sogar ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Dieses Lächeln und die Leichtigkeit mit der er eine Unterhaltung mit Balin führte, war es, was ihn heute besonders königlich aussehen ließ. Er kam von einem Siegeszug, und noch umso wichtiger, war dieser Sieg ohne einen einzigen vergossenen Tropfen Blut errungen worden.

Zwar war Dwalin kein Experte in Sachen des Handels und der Diplomatie, aber sogar er wusste, dass Thorin jeden Grund zur Freude hatte. Einer der Menschenstämme aus den Blauen Bergen hatte ihnen das Recht gegeben, um nach Eisenerz in ihren Landen um die Stadt Dingwall zu graben und die bereits existierenden Bande der Freundschaft zu stärken und mit voraussichtlichen wirtschaftlichen Erfolgen zu festigen. Die Langbärte schafften es immer, für ihre Waren Märkte zu finden, aber an reichlich Nachschub von unverarbeiteten Materialien zu kommen, die man leicht fördern konnte und von ausreichender Qualität waren, war ein Problem gewesen, seitdem sie in den Ered Luin lebten. Es war auch der Grund gewesen, weshalb sie Dunland verlassen hatten, oder in jedem Fall einer der Gründe. Dieser neue Vertrag mit den Eigentümern von einigen vielversprechenden Flözen mit Eisenerz würde den Wohlstand von Thorins Hallen für die nächsten Jahrzehnte sichern Von einem militärischen Standpunkt aus – und um gerecht zu sein, war das größtenteils Dwalins Standpunkt und der Grund, warum er mit Thorin reiste – würde ein Bund mit den nahegelegenen Menschen zu ihrer Sicherheit beitragen. Es gab Schurken im Vorgebirge, Grobiane, die wiederholt Reisegruppen angriffen und damit Gefahr für Leben und Handel waren. Dwalin war die letzten paar Jahre viel beschäftigt gewesen, als er Händler als Wache für die Waren begleitet hatte. Seit dem die mittelgroße Landwirtschaft, die sie unterhielten, nicht genug einbrachte, um alle hungrigen Mäuler in Thorins Hallen zu stopfen, bedeutete sicherer Handel ein Überleben ihrer wachsenden Stadt.

Deshalb war Thorin glücklich und das machte Dwalin glücklich. Er befand sich am Ende ihrer kleinen Gruppe. Es war ein angenehmer Ritt. Sie hatten die frisch abgeernteten Felder und die Weiden voller Schafe und Rindvieh hinter sich gelassen und folgten nun einem breiten Waldweg. Die Sonne stand am Himmel und die Bäume glitzerten in verschiedenen Schattierungen aus Kupfer und Gold. Thorin führte sie an. Gut, aufgrund seines erstaunlich schlechten Richtungssinns über Tage, war Balin derjenige, der die Führung übernahm, was aber eines der Geheimnisse war, die Dwalin für seinen König gerne für sich behielt. Vier der Ältesten hatten sich auf den Weg von Thorins Hallen zu der Verhandlung gemacht, um sie dort zu repräsentieren. Außerdem hatte sie eine kleine Gruppe Bergmänner begleitet, doch diese waren in Dingwall geblieben, um unverzüglich mit der Arbeit zu beginnen. Nur ein junger Geselle war mit ihnen zurückgeschickt worden, um mehr Werkzeuge zu besorgen und fähige Arbeiter anzuheuern. Er war ein ganz angenehmer Kerl und verlangte nicht viele Beiträge von Dwalins Seite, um ein Gespräch fortzuführen.

„Du bist deinem Bruder nicht sehr ähnlich, weiß' e“, bemerkte der Junge.

Dwalin machte ein zurückhaltendes Geräusch.

„Genau wie mein Bruder und ich, wirklich, wir sind uns auch nicht sehr ähnlich.“

Dwalin bezweifelte, dass die Söhne Fundins viel mit der Familie dieses Bergmannes gemein hatten, aber dennoch blieb er ruhig und der Zwerg an seiner Seite begann ihm von seinem Bruder zu erzählen.

„Ich bin der Ältere, weiß' e, obwohl du's wahrscheinlich nie erraten würdest, wo ich doch gar nicht so nach dem ganzen Alter und Verantwortung Zeug komme, nicht wie dein Bruder, weiß' e, bin nie jemand gewesen, der sich strikt an die Regeln hält, aber ich bin ihm gut ein paar Jahre voraus, also meinem Bruder, nicht deinem, offensichtlich. Bin noch nicht ganz angekommen. Dennoch schwöre ich, dass die Sorge um meinen Bruder mir frühzeitig einen grauen Bart bescheren wird!“

Dwalin lachte leise. Heutzutage machte Balin eher Fíli und Kíli für die weißen Haare verantwortlich, die seinen Bart zu durchziehen begannen. Dwalin und Thorin waren dafür angekreidet worden, dass es sich grau färbte, als er noch sehr jung war.

„Er ist 'n guter Junge, ein wirklich toller junger Zwerg, wie es im Buche steht. Macht grad seine Lehre, weiß' e, und sein Meister ist sehr stolz auf ihn, sag ich dir. Hat nie ein Talent wie ihn gesehen, sagt se. Und ich wäre überrascht, wenn se bedacht hätt, dass er übt, seit er auf der Welt ist! Er macht die Lehre zum Koch in der Bergmannskantine, weiß' e, und er hatte immer 'nen Draht zum Essen. Er findet da Freunde, weiß' e! Würd nicht überrascht sein, wenn ihm eines Tages einer der alten Knacker einen Heiratsantrag machen würde, nachdem er einen seiner Apfelcobbler probiert hat. Oh, die schmecken echt toll! Wenn du's bekommst, natürlich. Es ist gut, Bombur zu haben – er ist mein Bruder, weiß' e, Bofur und Bombur, das sind wir, die Söhne Baldurs – es ist gut ihn in der Küche zu haben. Wir werden jetzt nicht mehr hungrig. Baldur, unser Alter, ging sehr früh zur Mine und unsere Ma hatte mit uns kleinen Schlingeln, die wir waren, eine schwere Zeit. Und ein wachsender Junge wie Bombur braucht 'ne Menge zu essen, weiß' e, sodass es gut ist, dass er's jetzt hat.“

Dwalin nickte ernst. Sie alle kannten den Hunger, die aus den Ered Luin genauso wie diejenigen vom Erebor. Dank Thorins unermüdlicher Arbeit änderte sich das jetzt. Bofur schien dem Weg seiner Gedanken zu folgen.

„Es ist alles viel besser geworden, seitdem es mit Thorins Hallen bergauf geht.“, sagte er, „Halte mich nicht für jemanden, der sich beschwert. Thorin und dein Bruder sind gut zu uns gewesen. Gibt heutzutage immer viel Arbeit und wir verkriechen uns jetzt mit Sicherheit nicht davor. Sobald sie mich nahmen, bin ich sofort in die Minen gegangen, nichts als ein winziger Zwergenjunge war ich damals, aber ich hab gezeigt, was ich wert bin und so, und als ich das richtige Alter hatte, bekam die Lehrstelle, und sieh mich jetzt an, ein gestandener Geselle.“

Dwalin schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Er selbst hatte nie eine Lehre gemacht, hatte nie die Möglichkeit gehabt ein Handwerk zu erlernen. Nicht so. Was er wusste, hatte er gelernt als er es tat, durch bloßes Überleben. Er freute sich über diesen jungen Zwerg, die Möglichkeiten, die er gehabt hatte und der Enthusiasmus, mit dem er über seine Arbeit redete.

„So, was denkst du von der Dingwall-Mine?“, fragte Dwalin.

Bofur sah von seinem kleinen, runden Pony zu ihm hoch. „Oh, ein richtiges Wunder ist das! Dem Aussehen nach viel besser als was wir in Thorins Hallen haben. Es soll keine Beleidigung sein, Kamerad, aber wir hab'n halt nicht die großen Reichtümer in den Ered Luin..“

Dwalin lachte dabei leise vor sich hin. Oh, er wusste es … sie alle hatten gewusst, dass sie nicht in den besten Teilen des Gebirges siedelten. Aber als Thorin die Langbärte hier her geführt hatte, hatte es bereits viel Gemurre gegeben. Die ansässigen Menschen waren vom plötzlichen Zustrom der eher kriegerischen und gut organisierten Zwerge besorgt. Ihr ursprünglicher Plan, die Ruinen des alten Belegost wieder aufzubauen, war bald zu Gunsten einer bescheidenen Stadt und der Möglichkeit in der Nähe zu den bereits bestehenden Zwergenstädten Bergbau betreiben zu können, verworfen worden. Bis zum letzten Zwerg waren sie Krieger, aber sie hatten kein Interesse weitere Feindschaften und Blutvergießen hervorzurufen. Sie alle hatten genug davon gesehen.

„Die Schürfschächte, die die Menschen da haben, so einfach sie auch sein mögen, zeigen dir die Qualität des Erzes genau genug. 'Ne feine, feine Eisenerzader haben sie da, oder hab'n wir da, sollt ich sagen, weil's das ist, weshalb wir hier sind. Der Erzmeister hat heute schon mit dem ersten Gang, der Ader folgend, begonnen, und wir werden den ersten Schacht ausheben, wenn ich wieder zurück bei den Anderen bin.“, sagte Bofur. Er fuhr eine Weile damit fort, mit Begriffen aus der Bergmannssprache um sich zu schmeißen, als Dwalin sich in seinen Sattel zurücklehnte, seine Pfeife stopfte und den Sonnenschein dieses schönen Herbsttages genoss.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte sein junger Kamerad, dass er nicht weiter zuhörte.

„Ich muss dich langweilen.“, sagte er. „Du bist kein Bergmann, oder? Was ist dein Beruf, Kamerad?“

„Ich versuche mich in der Schmiede.“, sagte Dwalin „Obwohl ich kein Künstler bin. Nicht wie Thorin.“, befand er.

„Ah, ich vergesse! Natürlich seid Ihr ein Schmied, ein Sohn Durins wie Ihr. Entschuldigt meine Sprechweise, Ihr erscheint bloß so normal. Man vergisst es leicht, dass Ihr adelig seid, Herr Dwalin.“

Daraufhin lachte Dwalin laut auf. „Ganz richtig, Junge. Ich bin kaum adliger als du bist. Wenn du den wahren Durinssohn suchst, er reitet an der Spitze.“

„Ja, Thorin ist ein wahrer Durin, das ist er. Wie ein berühmter König der Altvorderen. Der Erzmeister sagte ihnen, dass die armen Menschen keine Chance gegen ihn und Balin bei den Verhandlungen hatten, und ich glaub es! Und außerdem muss er ein prächtiges Juwel in der Schmiede sein, hab ich doch einige der Waffen gesehen, die er geschaffen hat. Er ist wahrlich ein guter Künstler!“

„Du solltest ihn am Amboss sehen.“

„Oh, das hab ich! Mein Cousin arbeitet in der Nähe der Schmieden, wisst Ihr, und manchmal, wenn ich Nachtschicht habe, komme ich vorbei und besuche ihn den Tag über. Ich suche in den Schmieden immer nach Thorin. Er ist ein wahrer Herr seines Gewerbes!“

Dwalin nickte im Einverständnis. „Hoffe, dass sich dieser Vertrag lohnt, und du wirst ihn bald mit besseren Materialien als Eisen sehen. Ein unvergesslicher Anblick.“

Er erinnerte sich liebevoll an die seltene Gelegenheit, wenn sie Zugang zu Silber oder gar Gold hatten und Thorin sein ansehnliches Talent in einigen exzellenten Werken zeigen konnte. Vielleicht konnten, wenn die Ered Luin wirklich erblühten, solche Gelegenheiten wieder vermehrt möglich sein.

„Wie kommt es, dass ich Euch nie in den Schmieden sehe?“, fragte Bofur.

„Nun ja“, antwortete Dwalin, unwillig zuzugeben, dass er kein Handwerk als solches ausführte, dass er seine prägenden Jahre mit Kämpfen verbracht hatte. Kämpfe gegen Hunger und Kälte, Menschen und Orks, Irrsinn und Verzweiflung. Ein Zwerg war dafür gedacht ein Handwerk auszuführen. „diese letzten paar Jahre …“ Eher Jahrzehnte waren es. „dachte Thorin, dass ich … ihm besser woanders dienen kann.“ Um gerecht zu sein, hatte Thorin in dem Falle wenig zu sagen gehabt.

„Oh“, sagte Bofur, ein weiteres breites Grinsen durchfuhr seine Züge. „Deshalb seid Ihr sooft fort. Ihr seid ein reisender Waffenschmied! Das muss so aufregend sein, all die Länder und Leute, die man zu sehen bekommt! Und ich wette, da sind unzählige verschiedene Schmieden und Werkzeuge und Techniken und alles!“

Dwalin zuckte die Schultern. Es war so, dass er nicht viele Schmieden von innen gesehen hatte. Ein oder zweimal vielleicht, als ein Pony ein neues Hufeisen brauchte, aber es gab keinen Grund, das zu erzählen.

„Thorin muss Euch wirklich vertrauen.“, fuhr Bofur fort. „Ich wette, es ist, weil ihr Cousins seid. Und er steht Balin sehr nahe, was mit Sicherheit hilft, wo doch der König mit deinem Bruder befreundet ist.“

Oder vielleicht vertraute Thorin ihm auch, weil er sein bester Freund war. Aber der junge Bergmann würde das nicht wissen. Sie waren sehr enge Freunde, die Ereignissen nach dem Krieg unter den Nebelbergen und dem Trauma der Schlacht von Azanulbizar hatten sie fest zusammengeschweißt. Und von Dwalins Seite aus, waren sie bis zum heutigen Tage beste Freunde geblieben. Aber Thorin musste der Anführer ihres Volkes werden, als sich die Gesundheit seines Vaters verschlechterte. Dwalin war in politischen Sachen kaum zu gebrauchen. Thráins Verlust hatte einen dunklen Schatten auf sie beide geworfen, und kurz darauf hatte Dwalin begonnen als Wache auf immer länger werdende Reisen zu gehen, um normalerweise Neuigkeiten für Thorin zu besorgen. Es mussten mittlerweile mehr als drei Jahrzehnte des Reisens sein, wo Fíli doch im kommenden Frühling 21 wurde. Er war etwa achtzehn Jahre nach seines Großvaters Verschwinden geboren worden. In jedem Fall hatte Bofur zu dieser Zeit kaum seine Lehre begonnen; zu jung, um sich an die große Freundschaft mit dem einen zu erinnern, den er so respektvoll König nannte.

„Ja, er ist schon immer mein König und mein Bruder gewesen..“, sagte Dwalin.

„Seht, genau wie mein Cousin und ich. Er ist auch wie ein Bruder für mich, obwohl er natürlich kein König, aber er ein ganz guter Kerl ist, und …“

Dwalin erfuhr nie, was Bofurs Cousin noch war, da Thorins Stute genau in jenem Moment auf die Hinterläufe stieg.

„Woho, ruhig, Mädchen!“, rief Thorin, als er kämpfte, um im Sattel zu bleiben. Ein langer Pfeil mit schwarzer Befiederung surrte durch die Luft und ging geradewegs durch Thorins Arm, während das erschreckte Pony weiterhin bockte. Dwalin beobachtete die Szenerie, seine rechte Hand verfestigte den Griff um die Zügel seines Reittiers, während seine Linke davon schoss um die Zügel von Bofurs Pony zu greifen. Sein Rubin war sicher und gelassen, an alle Arten von Störungen der Straße gewöhnt, aber der junge Bergmann war im Ganzen nicht sicher im Sattel.

„Alles in Ordnung, Junge?“, fragte er, Bofur nicht ansehend, als er seine Augen auf die Straße voraus gerichtet hielt. Dort hatte Thorin den Kampf mit der Schwerkraft verloren, als sein verletzter Arm den Halt an den Zügeln verlor.

„Bleib hinter mir.“

Die letzten Worte waren als Befehl gemeint. Menschen stießen aus den Bäumen zur Rechten des Wegs. Fünf, zehn, fünfzehn, möglicherweise mehr, doch schon kreisten sie die Zwerge ein und Dwalin hörte auf, zu zählen. Es waren nicht genug, um acht Zwerge zu beunruhigen, aber genug, um ihn davon abzuhalten, zu Thorin zu gelangen, ohne Bofur in Gefahr zu bringen. Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung griff er seine Zwillingsäxte.

„Bleib auf deinem Pony.“, sagte er Bofur. Thorin war auf den Beinen. Balin verteidigte ihn, während Thorin den Pfeil in zwei Teile brach und ihn aus der Wunde zog. Ein Durchschuss war am einfachsten zu handhaben und heilte normalerweise in einer Woche. Die vier Ältesten schlugen und prügelten mit solcher Kraft auf die Grobiane ein, die ihr fortgeschrittenen Alters Lügen strafte. Wie robuste Schuhe, wurden Zwerge im Alter zäher.

Dwalin fletschte die Zähne und knurrte die Angreifer an. Verdammte Narren, die denken, dass ihnen so eine kleine Gruppe schaden könnte. Noch dümmere Narren, wenn sie dachten, dass sie Thorin verletzten konnten, wenn dieser auf der Hut war. Mit seiner rechten Axt spaltete er fast den Schädel eines grauhaarigen Schwertkämpfers, aber das Ziel zu seiner Linken drehte sich im letzten Moment um, und Dwalins kräftiger Schlag traf nur seine Schulter. Er knurrte vor Verdruss und zielte einen zweiten Schlag auf den Rücken des Mannes, sah ihn aber einen Herzschlag später ohne sein Zutun zu Boden gehen.

Er nickte Bofur zum Dank zu. Der Bergmann wusste offensichtlich, wie er seinen Krähenschnabel zu führen hatte, obwohl seine Augen geweitet waren und er irgendwie von seinem eigenen Erfolg überrascht schien. Sein erstes Mal? Möglich. Er war alt dafür, aber wiederum verkehrte er für den Handel fernab vom Blutvergießen eines Schlachtfelds, außerdem war seine Generation mit dem Glück gesegnet, nicht in einem Krieg kämpfen zu müssen.

Nach seinem ersten Angriff, zielte Dwalin darauf ab, zu verletzen und nicht zu töten. Eine lahme Schulter war effektiv, um eine Attacke für den Moment zu stoppen. Sie würden sicher hinter den Mauern von Thorins Hallen sein, bevor diese Untergrundmenschen die Zeit hatten, sich neu zu formieren. Es war ein Tanz geworden. Dwalin teilte Hiebe mit der stumpfen Seite seiner Äxte in perfekt übereinstimmenden Bewegungen aus, indem er sein vertrautes Ross mit seinen Beinen lenkte. Er lächelte. Wenn es eine Kriegsgilde gäbe, so wäre Dwalin ihr Großmeister. Er fand Thorins Blick und gab ihm mit seiner Axt einen kleinen Salut. Thorin lächelte und wiederholte die Geste mit seinem Schwert, wobei er einen blutigen Fetzen , der um seinen Unterarm gebunden war, offenbarte. Die Verletzung schien ihn nicht in seiner Bewegung, schnell und geschmeidig wie immer, zu stören. Thorin stand ruhig mit Balin in seinem Rücken. Dwalin blieb auf seinem Pony, beschützte den jungen Bofur hinter seinem Rücken. Er kämpfte nicht oft vom Pferderücken aus. Normalerweise vertraute er auf die Stabilität seiner eigenen Kampfhaltung, aber die zusätzliche Höhe war ein zusätzlicher Vorteil gegen die größeren Gegner. Leider war Thorin wie ein Klumpen Blei von seiner Stute gefallen. Fett und träge wurde er in seinem Alter. Dwalin würde zusehen, dass ihm in der nächsten Zeit das Ende davon nicht zu Ohren kam. Sie waren wie Hammer und Amboss, sie formten ihre Feinde, wie sie es wünschten. Ein Strom von Menschen wurden von Thorins Schwert zurückgetrieben, nur um Dwalins Äxten gegenüber zu stehen, und wiederum zurückgetrieben zu werden. Es wäre ein angenehmer Kampf nur zwischen ihnen beiden gewesen. Dwalin sah kühne Erinnerungen solcher Scharmützel in Thorins Grinsen, als sie wieder Blickkontakt hatten. Mit den anderen sechs Zwergen in ihrer Gemeinschaft war dieses Gefecht bloß ein Spiel. Es war eine gute Übung für alle. Sogar der junge Bofur hatte seinen ersten Mann getötet, etwas, das sie mit Sicherheit heute Nacht am Feuer feiern würden. Dwalin beobachtete seinen Bruder, der sich kaum bewegte, aber genauso effektiv mit den Feinden fertig wurde, ohne sie zu töten. Balin konnte es immer noch. Die anderen machten größeres Aufheben, aber wenigstens waren sie einmal aus ihren angenehmen Leben geworfen worden, und zeigten nun, dass sie doch noch nicht die Stärke und Ausdauer verloren hatten, die sie durch Kriege und Exil erhalten hatten.

Mindestens ein halbes Dutzend der Männer waren tot, als ihr Anführer schließlich zu erkennen schien, dass sie nichts weiter als eine Maus waren, die einer Katze, die stärker war, als sie erwartet hatten, Unterhaltung bot. Die Torheit des Großen Volks, immer jene zu unterschätzen, die kleiner als sie waren. Wenn schon nichts anderes, dann hatten diese Tölpel zumindest gelernt, dass Zwerge keine Kinder waren.

„Rückzug!“, rief ihr Anführer, ein kräftiger Kerl mit einem rostigen Breitschwert in seiner Hand und einem Bogen mit Köcher über seine Schulter geschlungen.

„ _Ayfulizd serêj.* “_ , befahl Thorin und die Zwerge ließen unverzüglich ihre Waffen sinken. Dwalin tauschte einen Blick mit ihm und sie beide nickten. Das war gut gegangen.

Dwalin gab Rubin die Sporen um die Menschen auf ihrer Flucht zu hetzten, als sie die steile Böschung hochstolperten, in das Unterholz huschten und überall trockene Blätter verteilten. Er war niemand, der wegen kleiner Wehwehchen auf Rache aus war, doch seinen König verletzt zu sehen, nahm er nicht freundlich auf, egal wie unbedeutend die Wunde sein mochte. Nach ein paar Schritten, als er sicher war, dass keiner der Männer zurückkam, wendete er Rubin.

Traurige, getäuschte Untergrundmenschen. Weit davon entfernt, den Handelsvertrag zu behindern. Ihre schlecht geplante Attacke hatte rein gar nichts verursacht, außer, dass Dwalin für eine Weile wohl näher an seinem zu Hause eine Arbeit als Wache finden würde. Falls sie sich nochmals die Mühe machten, würde es eine willkommene Übung für Dwalin sein, die Händler auf dem Weg von Dingwall zu bewachen.. Lebende Ziele waren das Beste, um die Kampffertigkeiten zu verbessern.

Die anderen durchsuchten die gefallenen Menschen. Dwalin saß vor Thorin ab und klopfte auf seine Schulter.

„Die junge Smaragda ist noch nicht auf der Höhe, nicht wahr?“, piesackte er. „Oder vielleicht sollte ich die Fertigkeiten des Reiters in Frage stellen, und nicht die des Ponys!“

Thorin antwortete auf diese Neckerei nicht, sondern biss die Zähne zusammen. Vielleicht schmerzte ihn die Pfeilwunde mehr als er sich hatte anmerken lassen. Dwalin würde darauf bestehen, sie zu untersuchen und richtig zu verbinden, bevor sie weiter ritten.

„Sie haben einen übereilten Rückzug gemacht.“, berichtete er. „Sie wandten sich ostwärts ins Tal der …“ Er hielt inne. „Thorin? Thorin!!!“

Thorin fiel wie ein einstürzenden Berg. In nächsten Augenblick lag er ohne Besinnung flach auf dem Boden. Dwalin sank neben ihm auf seine Knie, packte seine Schultern und schüttelte ihn.

„Thorin, bei Mahals Bart, Thorin, komm zu dir!“

Keine Bewegung. Er schlug Thorins Gesicht. So sehr er es auch hasste, seinem Freund wehzutun, dieser plötzliche Bewusstseinsverlust brachte ihn aus der Fassung. Thorin lag regungslos zwischen den gefallenen Blättern, deren kupferne Schattierungen zum Blut passten, das den Stoff um seinen Unterarm tränkte. Seine Augen standen weit offen, anklagend zu Dwalin starrend, um Hilfe für eine Erklärung bittend.

Dwalin beugte sich herab, schrie geradewegs in sein Gesicht, aber da war keine Reaktion, kein einziges Zucken eines Muskels. Nichts. Dwalin hielt seine Wange genau über Thorins Mund und wartete. Sein eigenes Herz trommelte wie wahnsinnig.

Ein Herzschlag.

Zwei.

Drei.

Vier.

Fünf.

Sechs.

Nichts.

Thorin atmete nicht.


	2. Mein Hauptmann

Thorin atmete nicht. Er musste atmen. Er musste. Wenn er nicht atmete, bedeutete das, dass er tot war, und Thorin konnte nicht tot sein. Er konnte nicht.

Thorin atmete nicht. Atemversagen nannte Gróin es, oder vielleicht war es etwas anderes. Dwalin konnte sich nicht erinnern. Aber das war unwichtig. Es konnte nicht wichtig sein, weil Thorin kein Versager war. Er versagte nie in irgendetwas. Und er würde jetzt gewiss nicht bei der Atmung versagen. Er konnte nicht.

Thorin musste atmen. Er musste. Atme, atme, atme. Thorin, atme. Thorin war nicht tot. War er nicht. Er konnte nicht tot sein. Dwalin würde das nicht zulassen.

Thorin musste atmen. Dwalin schüttelte ihn. Schüttelte ihn kräftig, um in dazu zu bringen, all dem ein Ende zu bereiten, Atem zu schöpfen. Nichts weiter, nur ein Atemzug, das war alles, was er wollte. Verdammt, Thorin, Ich bitte dich nie um irgendetwas. Atme doch. Nur ein Atemzug. Aber da war nichts. Thorin lag still, kein Atemzug rührte seinen Körper. Er lag da, als ob er tot sei, obwohl das nicht wahr sein konnte. Dwalin würde das nicht zulassen.

Er riss Thorins Kleidung beiseite, zerriss Stoff und Bändsel, um die Brust seines Freundes zu entblößen. Keine Regung, nichts, einfach gar nichts. Das durfte nicht sein. In Verzweiflung drückte er zwei Finger gegen die feine Haut von Thorins Hals.

Ein Herzschlag.

Gepriesen sei Mahal!

Ein gleichmäßiger Herzschlag, wenngleich ein wenig schnell.

Dwalin sah wieder hoch, doch traf er nur auf das unsehende Starren seines Freundes. Thorin lag da, als ob er tot sei, und dennoch raste sein Herz wie wahnsinnig davon, wie als wenn er in einem Kampf wäre. Oder in Panik. Und das würde er sein, natürlich würde er das, wo er doch für viele lange Momente nicht geatmet hatte. Atmen. Warum atmete Thorin nicht? Dwalin hob das Kinn seines Freundes, sah in seine Augen und hoffte, dass er sehen konnte und wusste, dass er jetzt Hilfe bekommen würde. Indem er Thorins Hals streckte, versuchte Dwalin zu erkennen, ob irgendwas in seinem Mund war, das seine Luftröhre verstopfte. Nichts außer Spucke war zu erkennen. Dwalin wischte sie mit seinem Daumen fort und verfluchte dieses eine Mal das Metall an seinen Fingern, als die bösartigen Klingen so dicht an Thorins Gesicht kamen. Er drückte Thorins Zunge mit seinem Daumen nach unten, doch noch immer fand er nichts. Kein Gegenstand verschloss seinen Rachen, kein Blut zeugte von einer Verletzung. Gut. Aber Thorin atmete noch immer nicht, und er hatte schon so viel Zeit verschwendet.

Zeit. Die Zeit verging so langsam, als er sich mühsam auf die Knie richtete, eine Hand an Thorins Kinn, die andere auf seiner Stirn. So viel Zeit war verloren gegangen, und doch waren es erst wenige Momente gewesen, seitdem Thorin zusammengebrochen war.

Mahal sei Dank habe ich ihn fallen sehen, dachte Dwalin und holte tief Luft. Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger kniff er die Nasenlöcher zu, und bedeckte Thorins weit offenen Mund mit seinem eigenen, erschuf ein Siegel, dass auch ja nichts von der kostbaren Luft entwich.

Thorins Brust hob sich.

Mahal war genau dieses eine Mal gnädig. Dwalin atmete schnell durch seine Nase ein, und gab Thorin einen weiteren Atemzug. Er versuchte, die Luft so kurz wie möglich in seiner Lunge zu behalten, da er fürchtete, dass sein Körper den Sauerstoff, den Thorin dringender brauchte als er, aufbrauchen könne.

Ein dritter Atemzug, ein vierter, ein fünfter, ein sechster und ein siebter. Dann hielt Dwalin inne, hob leicht den Kopf und beobachtete Thorin genau, während er selber nach Luft schnappte. Nichts. Thorin atmete immer noch nicht.

Dwalin drückte nochmals ihre Lippen aufeinander. Sieben Atemzüge, die Thorins Brust auf erfreuliche Weise hoben, dann eine Pause und ein weiteres Mal gab es keine Regung. Dwalin beugte sich nochmals für seine Aufgabe. Sieben Atemzüge. Einer für jeden Stamm.

_Eisenfäuste._

_Langbärte._

Verdammte Langbärte mit ihrem kurzbärtigen König, der immer noch nicht atmete.

_Feuerbärte._ Zeig jetzt etwas Feuer, Thorin, zeig mir die schwelende Glut in deinem Herzen, das Feuer, das nur darauf wartet, geschürt zu werden.

_Breitstämme._ Immer am Arbeiten, keine Pausen. Andere hatten immer Vorrang, selbst wenn er selber in größter Not war. Atme doch, tu nur dieses eine Mal etwas für dich selbst, Thorin.

_Eisenfäuste._ Kämpfen, kämpfen, immer kämpfen. Auf dem Schlachtfeld, in Plänkeleien wie heute, oder in einem Ratssaal. Für das Land kämpfen, für Essen kämpfen, ums Überleben kämpfen, um Atem kämpfen.

_Steifbärte._ Bärte steif vor Kälte, wie so oft in den Jahren des Exils und des Krieges. Jetzt hatten sie endlich irgendwo eine Bleibe und das Eis schmolz leicht in der Nähe eines prasselnden Feuers. Kämpfe weiter, weil es das Wert ist.

_Schwarzschmiede._ Schwarz wie Kohle, war ihr Herz. So sagten viele an den Lagerfeuern der Zwerge und Menschen, an denen er sich all die Jahre beteiligt hatte, aber Dwalin wusste, dass diese Kohlen mit einer leidenschaftlichen Liebe schimmerten, dem heißesten Feuer, dass niemals offen brennen würde.

_Steinfüße._ Immer in Bewegung, nie zufrieden. Noch immer wandert seine Seele, obwohl sein Körper zur Ruhe gekommen war. Der stärkste Stahl geht durch das heißeste Feuer, sagen sie, und Thorin war der lebende Beweis dafür.

_Langbärte._ Leben. Komm schon, Thorin, die Langbärte brauchen dich. Ich brauche dich.

Stur, wie immer, rührte sich Thorin nicht.

_Feuerbärte._

Thorin war Durin so ähnlich. Ein Vater, nicht der seiner eigenen Kinder, aber der seines Volkes. Er war noch jung, zu jung für das alles, was passiert war. Er war zu jung gewesen, als er seinen Vater verloren hatte, erst an den Wahnsinn, dann aufgrund Dwalins Albernheit. Er war zu jung gewesen, als er sie in die Ered Luin geführt hatte, wo sie nun wenigstens in Frieden leben konnten und damit beginnen konnten ihr Volk in einem noch so geringen Wohlstand, der ihnen gegeben war, erblühen zu lassen. Er war zu jung gewesen, als er seine Bruder und seinen Frieden in Azanulbizar verloren hatte. Zu jung für all das, aber es geschah dennoch. Er war damals am Boden gewesen, und Dwalin hatte ihn wieder aufgerichtet, all die zersplitterten Teile eines Zwergs wieder zusammengefügt. Er hatte ihm unter jener Eibe seine ewig währende Treue geschworen, Treue, bis ans Ende seiner Tage. Bis ans Ende seiner Tage, nicht Thorins Tage, da Thorin nicht sterben würde, solange Dwalin noch atmete.

_Langbärte._

Er atmete kräftig in den Mund seines Freundes, beobachtete zufrieden, wie sich dessen Brust hob. Da war nun eine Hand auf Thorins nackter Brust. Balin kniete neben ihm. Wann war er hergekommen? Seine Augen trafen die seines Bruders. Sein steinernes Gesicht sprach Bände über den Ernst der Situation.

„Sein Herz schlägt noch.“, sagte Balin. Dwalin hatte keinen Atem übrig, um ihn für eine Antwort zu verschwenden. Stattdessen widmete er sich wieder seiner Aufgabe.

_Feuerbärte._

Was könnte das verursacht haben? Thorin war ein erwachsener Zwerg in seinen besten Jahren. Durch seine Arbeit in der Schmiede und sein unerreichbares Geschick im Kampf war er stark geworden. Keiner dieser Menschen hätte ihm in einem Kampf Mann gegen Mann gefährlich werden können. Der Fall vom Pony? Es konnte Zwergen und Menschen den Atem rauben und endete oft mit einer Gehirnerschütterung, aber selbst das erklärte Thorins Atemstillstand nicht. Was sonst? Soweit Dwalin gesehen hatte, war nicht einer der Menschen nahe genug zu Thorin gekommen, um ihn zu verletzen. Er hatte sie alle in der Reichweite seines Arms gehalten. Außer …

Dwalin sah zu Thorins Arm. Der Stoff, der um ihn gewickelt war, war mit dunklem Blut befleckt, mit Blut, das von seinem Herzen augenscheinlich noch durch seinen Körper getrieben wurde. Es blutete erheblich, aber lange nicht genug,  um zu solch einer anhaltenden Besinnungslosigkeit zu führen. Thorin war stark. Er fiel nicht einfach wie ein kleines Mädchen in Ohnmacht. Er hörte nicht einfach wegen eines Pfeils auf zu atmen … der Pfeil … das musste es sein … 

_Langbärte._

„Findet den Pfeil.“, keuchte er. Er versuchte seine Lunge mit ausreichend Luft zu versorgen. „Wickelt ihn gut ein … berührt die Spitze nicht.“, fuhr er fort.

Balin starrte ihn über Thorins noch immer leblosen Körper hinweg an. „Der Pfeil …“, wiederholte er, „Denkst du …?“ Er ließ die unfertige Frage in der Luft hängen. Dwalin nickte scharf, bevor er seine Lippen ein weiteres Mal auf Thorins drückte. Über das Rauschen seines eigenen Bluts in den Ohren hinweg, hörte er, wie Balin den Anderen, die um sie herum kamen, Befehle erteilte. Sie verzogen sich, als er Thorin den ersten Atemzug gab.

_Feuerbärte._

Manche sagten, der Bogen sei die Waffe eines Feiglings, aber Dwalin hatte seine Effizienz mehr als einmal im Kampf gesehen, und hatte bereitwillig seinen Vorteil über Wurfäxte als Fernwaffe angenommen. Pfeile wurden mit höherer Kraft und Genauigkeit geschossen und hinterließen Wunden, die normalerweise schwer zu behandeln waren. Ein Durchschuss war noch das beste. Ohne jedwede Infektion, heilte er innerhalb einer Woche. Es brachte keinen Zwerg dazu, nicht mehr zu atmen. Ein Pfeil müsste dazu einen viel lebenswichtigeren Teil des Körpers treffen. Außer … Und das war es, wo es zur Sache der Feigheit wurde. Dwalin hatte es schon vorher einmal gesehen, jedoch nicht in diesen Gegenden Mittelerdes. Weit aus dem Süden kommende Stämme mochten diese Technik und viele verwenden sie für die Jagd, wo schon eine kleine Verletzung einen großen Schaden bei der Beute ausrichten würde. Sogar der kleinste Kratzer würde … Nicht jedoch hier. Nicht Thorin!

_Langbärte._

Dwalin atmete schnell, versuchte verzweifelt, in dem kurzen Moment Atempause, mehr Luft einzusaugen, als er Thorins noch immer regungslose Brust sah. Thorin war keine Beute, und diese Menschen waren nicht seine Jäger. Thorin würde leben.

_Feuerbärte._

_Breitstämme._

_Eisenfäuste._

_Steifbärte._

_Schwarzschmiede._

_Steinfüße._

_Langbärte._

Dwalin konnte die vielen Zyklen der sieben Atemzüge nicht mehr zählen, die er verabreichte. Die Zeit wurde ein abstrakter Begriff, flüssig und schwer wie Quecksilber. Alles, was zählte, war Luft. Ein Feuer brauchte Sauerstoff, um zu brennen. Thorins Feuer war durch den Vertrag mit den Menschen aus Dingwall angefacht worden. Niemand hatte das Recht, es mit etwas so unbedeutendem wie einem Pfeil auszulöschen. Manche Menschen fürchteten die wachsende Stärke der Zwerge, aber das war kein Grund, Thorin so zu schwächen.

Nach einiger Zeit sah er Bofur, der die beiden Hälften des zerbrochenen Pfeils umklammerte, die Spitze in etwas gewickelt, das wie ein Teil seines Hemdes aussah. Die Augen den jungen Bergmannes waren geweitet, als er zu Dwalin hinab starrte, der wieder um Luft schnappte, um das Brennen in seiner Lunge zu beruhigen. Er gab ihm ein fast unmerkliches Nicken, doch bezweifelte er, dass so beruhigend wirkte, wie er wollte. Bofur sollte so nicht aussehen, er sollte das nicht mit ansehen müssen … Er war einer der wenigen, die dem Wahnsinn des Krieges verschont bis jetzt entkommen waren. Das war kein Krieg. Nichts schlimmes würde passieren. Keine weiteren Toten, nicht unter Dwalins Obacht. Er würde weiter für Thorin atmen, solange es auch brauchte. Eine Stunde, eine Ewigkeit … es interessierte nicht.

Aber Balin interessierte es. Da lag eine sanfte Hand auf seiner Schulter und hielt ihn zurück, als er sich ein weiteres Mal vornüber beugen wollte.

„Hör auf, Dwalin. Du erschöpfst dich bloß selbst.“, sagte er.

Dwalin starrte ihn an, dunkle Flecken verschleierten seinen Blick. Dann sah er zu dem noch immer völlig regungslosen Thorin. Saphirblaue Augen starrten in die Ferne. Seine Augen würden schmerzen, wenn er erwachte, aber Dwalin konnte nicht … sogar darüber zu denken, Thorins Augen zu schließen, war …

„Es ist vorbei.“, sagte Balin. Tränen liefen in seinen Bart.

Dwalin starrte ihn nur an und schlang noch mehr Luft herunter, bevor er mit seiner Arbeit fortfuhr, Thorin wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Es war nicht vorbei. Niemals.

_Feuerbärte._

Es konnte nicht vorbei sein, weil Thorin noch so viel hatte, wofür es sich zu Leben lohnte. Und da dies allein niemandes Tod verhinderte, war Thorin niemand, der sich vor Verantwortung scheute. Thorin würde leben, nicht nur, weil er musste, sondern auch, weil er wollte. Thorin hatte so viel, wofür es sich zu Leben lohnte. Sehen, wie der Handelsvertrag Früchte trägt, wie Thorins Hallen florieren; den Wachstum ihres Volkes, das nun vor Krieg, Kälte und Hunger sicher war, beobachten. Hier sein, um die zurückkehrenden Langbärte zu führen.

_Langbärte._

König der Langbärte, König ohne Berg, aber dennoch ein König.

_Feuerbärte._

Er war zu früh mit dem Druck des Exils und dem Geistesverfall seines Vaters und Großvaters auf den Thron getrieben worden. Er würde dies Fíli nicht antun. Der kleine Fíli, ein reizender Bursche, höflich und fleißig in allen Angelegenheiten, aber dennoch nichts weiter, als ein Junge. Er würde jetzt seine Runen lernen. Erst zwanzig Jahre alt. Der kleine Fíli. So jung, so unschuldig. Der kleine Fíli. Ein Kind, das in Frieden aufwachsen sollte. Ein Kind, das nicht die lasten der Älteren tragen sollte. Der kleine Fíli, nur ein Kind, niemand, der seine Seele haben sollte, die von dem Gewicht der Herrschaft zerschlagen wird. Fíli sollte erlaubt sein, ein Kind zu sein. Noch viele Jahrzehnte, bis er vielleicht dem Rat mit seinem Onkel beiwohnen, oder sogar an seiner Seite kämpfen würde. An der Seite eines starken Anführers, jemand, der von nah und fern respektiert wurde. Jemand, der nicht tot war.

_Langbärte._

Atmen. Er musste atmen, weil er für Thorin atmen musste. Thorin brauchte den Sauerstoff. Es war bereits zu lange her, viel zu lang. Das Feuer brauchte Sauerstoff zum Brennen . Thorins Feuer konnte nicht sterben. Nicht jetzt, nicht nach all dem, was sie durchgemacht hatten, nicht, wo es doch schließlich Hoffnung für eine bessere Zukunft gab. Atmen.

_Feuerbärte._

Atme, Thorin. Lebe. Lebe für Dís, die an deiner Statt Herrscherin wäre. Lebe für Dís, die nicht noch den Verlust eines weiteren Bruders ertragen kann. Lebe für Dís, die schon so viele verloren hat. Lebe für Dís, die vor weniger als einem Jahr verwitwete. Lebe für Dís, die gerade erst wieder angefangen hatte, bei den Grimassen ihrer Jungen zu lächeln . Balin würde ihr dieses Mal die Nachricht bringen, aber wer würde sie trösten? Wer würde sie halten, wie Thorin es nach Eydís Tod, Thrórs Tod, Frerins Tod, Thráins Tod und nach Jólis Tod getan hatte? Atme, Thorin. Lebe für deine Schwester, Thorin.

_Langbärte._

Er zitterte und seine Sicht war vernebelt. Es spielte keine Rolle. Er saugte Luft wie ein Ertrinkender ein. Er zitterte. Er brauchte mehrere Versuche, um Thorins Mund mit seinem eigenen zu finden.

_Feuerbärte._ Atme für Dís.

_Breitstämme._ Atme für Fíli.

_Eisenfäuste._ Atme für unser Volk.

_Steifbärte._ Atme für Dís.

_Schwarzschmiede._ Atme für Fíli.

_Steinfüße._ Atme für unser Volk.

_Langbärte._ Atme für mich.

Kein Atem, aber ein noch immer schlagendes Herz spornte ihn an. Er musste mehr Luft bekommen, Luft für Thorin, der sie so sehr brauchte.

_Feuerbärte._ Atme.

_Breitstämme._ Atme.

_Eisenfäuste._ Atme.

_Steifbärte._ Atme.

_Schwarzschmiede._ Atme.

_Steinfüße._ Atme.

_Langbärte._ Atme. Immer für die Langbärte. Für die Langbärte. Alles hier von. Sein ganzes Leben für die Langbärte. Atme für die Langbärte.

_Feuerbärte._

_Breitstämme._

_Eisenfäuste und Steifbärte._

Atme. Atme. Bei Mahals Bart, atme, Thorin.

_Steifbärte._

_Schwarzschmiede und Steinfüße._

_Langbärte._ Jeder Atemzug für die Langbärte. Jeder Atemzug. Er fiel nach vorne,zerdrückte Thorin fast.

_Feuerbärte._

_Breitstämme._

_Steifbärte._

_Eisen … Eisen …_ Reiß dich zusammen, Dwalin.

_Schwarzschmiede._ Atme.

_Steinfüße._ Für Thorin.

_Langbärte. Langbärte. Langbärte._ Atme für mich.

Ab einem Punkt verschwand die Reihenfolge, und dann wurde das Zählen bis sieben unmöglich. Atme, atme, atme, atme, atme, atme, atme, atme …

Er atmete einfach weiter, das Zählen vergessen, atmete er scharf in Thorins Mund aus. Ihre Lippen waren trocken geworden. Einfach atmen, weil Thorin nicht tot sein konnte. Weil Dwalin nicht ohne Thorin leben konnte. Einfach atmen, um sie beide am Leben zu halten.

Balin zerrte ihn mit einer Kraft weg, die vielleicht überraschend für jemanden so kleines sein konnte.

„Hör auf, Dwalin, du tust dir weh!“

Dwalin lag auf seinem Rücken und schnappte nach Luft. Sein im stetigen Rhythmus hämmernder Herzschlag war laut in seinen Ohren,. Er hatte verloren. All seine Kraft und all seine Entschlossenheit war wieder einmal für die Katz gewesen.

„Atme, Dwalin.“

Er atmete. Er versuchte, seine Atemzüge zu beruhigen. Atmen. Nur für sich selbst atmen, nicht mehr für Thorin atmen. Beruhige deine Atmung. Er hatte es so oft geübt, dass es wie selbstverständlich passierte. Er fiel in einen viel schnelleren Rhythmus, als ihm lieb sein würde. Er schmeckte etwas salziges und war sich nicht sicher, ob es sich um Schweiß handelte, oder eine andere Flüssigkeit war. Sein Blick klärte sich, und er bemerkte, dass er nach oben zum farbigen Blätterdach starrte. Schattierungen von Kupfer und Gold. Wunderschön, wenn heute nicht so ein schwarzer Tag wäre.

Er richtete sich, noch immer scharf atmend, in eine Sitzposition auf. Sie standen alle in einem Halbkreis da. Alle mit schockiert weit aufgerissenen Augen , Unglauben, Mitleid in manchen, als sie ihn anstarrten. Lass sie starren!

Er kroch zu Thorin zurück, um an der Seite seines Freundes zu sein, seines Bruders, seines Hauptmanns, seines Königs. Auch wenn ihn niemand so nannte. Thorin lag still, als Balin ihm die Augen schloss. Dwalin hatte es noch nicht einmal fertig gebracht, diesen kleinen Dienst für ihn zu verrichten. Er fühlte den Verlust von Thorins Blick, spürte es in jeder Faser seines Seins. Er sah zu Thorin, sah zu dem Körper des Kriegers, der ausgestreckt in den sterbenden Blättern lag. Seine Kleidung war einfach aber praktisch, sein Hemd war nun zerrissen, um seine Brust zu entblößen. Die Wunde auf seinem Arm schien aufgehört haben, zu bluten. Dann sah Dwalin zum ersten Mal den großen, nassen Fleck, der sich um Thorins Männlichkeit gebildet hatte. Diese Unwürdigkeit schmerzte ihn beinahe körperlich. Einen so stolzen und ordentlichen Zwerg so erniedrigt zu sehen, wie er vor seinen Männern die Kontrolle über seine Blase verlor, das schmerzte. Mit bebenden Fingern löste er seinen Pelz und breitete ihn über Thorins Hüften aus. Wenigstens würden sie das nicht länger anstarren.

„Und so stirbt Thorin, Sohn des Thráin, Sohn des Thrór, aus Durins Linie.“

Balins Worte hallten, als wenn er in einer in einer riesigen Höhle sprach. Es war keine Wahrheit in ihnen, weil Thorin nicht tot sein konnte. Dwalin hörte Bofur weinen. Einige der anderen schnieften ebenso. Dwalin stand auf, schwankte leicht, als das Blut zu seinen Zehen schoss. Er zog seine Äxte, als er von Thorin wegtaumelte.

Das konnte nicht sein.

Er versenkte eine Klinge tief in den Stamm einer alten Eiche, zog sie schnell heraus, dann ließ er die andere Axt in das Holz schneiden. Er machte es schnell, benutzte die gesamte Kraft seiner Arme, um die Klingen kraftvoll zu platzieren und sie dann dem Griff des Baums zu entreißen. Es gab keinen Grund für seine Mühen, aber es gab einen Rhythmus.

Thorin – war – nicht – tot.

Holzsplitter flogen um ihn herum.

Thorin – war – nicht – tot.

Balin sagte irgendetwas in der Ferne, aber Dwalin schenkte dem keine Beachtung.

Thorin – war – nicht – tot.

All diese Kraft, und alles war umsonst gewesen. Er hatte Thorin noch nicht einmal retten können.

Thorin – war – nicht – tot.

Und dennoch wusste er, dass es viele Minuten gewesen waren, seitdem Thorin das letzte Mal selbstständig geatmet hatte. Viele, viele Minuten, oder Balin hätte ihn nicht weggezerrt. Viele, viele Minuten, denn sonst würde er sich nicht so erschöpft fühlen.

Seine linke Axt sank so tief in die Eiche, dass er feststellen musste, dass er sie nicht mehr heraus bekam. Er ließ seine Arme sinken und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die raue Rinde und atmete zitternd aus.

Thorin war tot.


End file.
